Cassie's Phantom
by Kylia Skydancer
Summary: Summary: Cassie has always felt this strange connection with the Phantom Ranger as he has ghosted in and out of her life, much like his name. Takes place Post-Space.


Disclaimer: I don't own them. Saban does.

~~

Cassie was never sure why it was her of all people who had this strange connection with the Phantom Ranger. From the time he had first arrived, she had been able to sense him even when he was invisible. Everyone had been worried about this new possible threat but Cassie had known, deep inside, that whoever he was, he would never hurt her.

The others hadn't really understood. TJ had become a good friend almost from the moment they had met and she thought sometimes he wished that they could be more. Even though he didn't understand what was going on, he defended her to Carlos, who thought she had gone a bit mental. Ashley supported her no matter what, listening compassionately, as any best girlfriend would, as Cassie brooded about this man she knew nothing about. The tension went almost entirely over Justin's head, possibly because he was younger and not as sensitive to the signs of a teen in an unreasonable crush.

Obviously, that was what it was. She didn't know the Phantom Ranger at all. She was just attracted to the archetype of him, a mysterious man who paid her attention. All of this was really pretty silly. No matter how she felt.

When Divatox had decided to set a trap to capture the Phantom Ranger, it was Cassie she used to bait it with, something Cassie found disturbing on a large level. When one was a ranger, one got used to a certain amount of meddling in one's life by the baddies. However, Cassie hadn't realized before just how closely Divatox actually watched the rangers. It was a hard lesson and one she resolved never to forget again.

Divatox had turned Cassie to stone. Or so she made it seem. Cassie was sure it was a strange experience, being stone. You sort of knew what was going on around you, in a distant way, but at the same time you were completely oblivious to everything. Cassie would have warned the Phantom Ranger, if she could, that it was all a trap, that Divatox only wanted to get a hold of his ruby. Deep down inside, she knew it wouldn't have made a difference. Phantom Ranger would have come after her anyway. That was just the kind of person he was.

As it turned out, she hadn't been there to even try to warn him. General Havoc had pulled a bait and switch on them all, posing as her to try to grab the ruby. With the ruby stolen, he and Divatox had turned to other things, making the fortunate mistake of leaving Cassie able to move around and strategize. Cassie had managed to escape and to take the Phantom Ranger with her.

Unfortunately, it turned out that, without his power ruby, the Phantom Ranger was weakening. His life force was draining away. Not wanting to make the others deal with it, he had hidden himself in tunnels underneath the city, presumably to fade away gracefully. Cassie wasn't about to allow that. She and TJ had gone underground and found him, bringing him back to the Power Chamber. Demetria had done her best to keep him stable but had informed everyone that, without his ruby, the Phantom Ranger was dying.

So they had stolen the ruby back. It hadn't been easy but somehow they'd managed. Cassie had put the ruby on his chest and hoped with all her heart that they weren't too late, that it could save him. She watched as the moments passed by, until it was finally clear that he was coming back to them.

She had been filled with happiness until she found out he wasn't staying. He had to leave, he told them. She'd asked him where he was headed but all he would tell her was that he was going where he was needed. That he would remain there until his presence was unnecessary. TJ had taken heart in this, believing it meant that the Phantom Ranger believed them capable of dealing with any future threats, but Cassie had been heartbroken. She hadn't realized, until he left, how much of her heart he was taking with him.

Time had passed and she had moved on, thinking that she would never see the Phantom Ranger again. Divatox had destroyed the Power Chamber and then had fled herself. Shortly before, the rangers had received information that Zordon was captured. With the ruins of the Power Chamber all around them, they made a decision to follow Divatox out into space in the hopes of finding Zordon and saving him from the Evil empire. They had run into the red space ranger, Andros, and he had accepted them as rangers of their world and made them allies, the new space rangers. Together, they had searched for signs of Zordon's whereabouts.

They had been starting to quail when the message had reached them. It had been so long since they had heard substantial news. When a message came from the Phantom Ranger, they all rushed to Hercuron. As they sped toward the planet, Cassie felt memories of the Phantom Ranger swirling back up into her consciousness where she had hidden them away.

They arrived in time to save the Phantom Ranger from Ecliptor, who had been sent by Astronema to destroy him and was on the verge of doing so before they arrived. Before they could offer any more help, the Phantom Ranger had disappeared. he had left behind a disk for them, for the Delta Megaship as he explained in his hologram.

Cassie didn't know what had made her pause as they were all walking away. She turned back and went to where the hologram had been, not knowing why. It switched back on. Phantom Ranger's voice came over the machine, telling her not to worry. That he would be alright. Touched by his remembering her, and reassured, she had gone back to the fight.

She had never seen him again. Information of the big battle later put him on an inhabited planet where both he and the Blue Sentaurion had been seen fighting. In the manner of many wars, information was sketchy and the results of the Zordon wave made things even more confusing. Everything was a tumult as people tried to get back to their homes. Cassie was never able to glean any information about the Phantom Ranger after that from the gossip and she didn't ask.

She didn't know why she didn't ask. Surely Andros and the others would have indulged her and helped her find out what had happened. Maybe she didn't want to know. If he was dead, she didn't want to know. And if he was alive, she was sure that fate would cross their paths again. Somehow, they were connected, in a way they would never understand. It was more than a crush or some human feeling. It was a recognition deep in her soul. Of an ally. Of a friend. Of...she didn't know what. She didn't question it. Fate would decide.


End file.
